


Thick Thighs End Lives

by crimsonseekers



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Miscommunication, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, because they're both idiots, by crushing his head with his thighs, specifically miscommunication that never gets resolved, starscream inadvertently tries to kill megatron, thats it thats the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Megatron forgets something, and Starscream accidentally tries to assassinate him while interfacing.Inspired bythis askto Spoon888 on tumblr





	Thick Thighs End Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/gifts).



> Inspired by [this ask](https://doomspoon888.tumblr.com/post/185889946698/i-was-thinking-what-if-seekers-has-long-legs) to Spoon888 on tumblr
> 
> this is sin

Megatron smirked as best he could with his glossa deep in Starscream’s valve. The loud gasps and moans emitting from his seeker shot straight to his interfacing array, heat warping the metal over his unreleased spike. 

Extracting his glossa from the depths of Starscream’s valve, he nipped at the rim (extracting a small squeal from the subject of his attention). Megatron caught his anterior node between his denta, gave it a firm roll, and _sucked._

Starscream _shrieked_.

The thighs that were previously slung leisurely over his shoulders clamped around his helm, while Starscream began to babble and rock his valve against Megatron’s face. As Starscream got closer to overload, his thighs began to clamp tighter around Megatron’s head, giving him a pleasant pressure, a sort of reminder that he could ruin his SIC in more ways than one.

Starscream gasped as Megatron’s mouth lit his sensor net on fire - he moaned and ground his array against his face as Megatron’s glossa firmly pressed and rolled over his anterior node, before sweeping back to continue ravaging the nodes within his valve.

While Megatron had initially had his misgivings about taking his treacherous Second in Command to berth, from the position he currently found himself he could successfully prove his superiority (after Starscream’s less than pleasant remarks about his interfacing abilities) _and_ watch Starscream to ensure the mech didn’t use this event to his advantage for one of his inevitable assassination plots.

Not to mention finally getting a chance to wreck the aft that haunted him every time it sauntered through the command center. Starscream’s personality could generously be described as something summoned from the Pit, amplified by a voice that was microphone feedback personified, but anyone, even an Autobot, would be hard pressed to find something to critique about Starscream’s appearance.

Megatron was currently living the dream that many Decepticons (and perhaps a few Autobots) had - the opportunity to take the seeker to berth, the experience complete with minimal talking and no attempts at bodily harm to be seen. The fact that the SIC had such a tight valve, responsive wings, and shapely thighs was simply a bonus.

Starscream babbled and sobbed as he reached his peak and overloaded with a violent jerk, legs clamping tighter around Megatron’s helm. His claws scratched and caught Megatron’s head as he curled in and desperately rubbed his valve against Megatron’s face, riding out the overload, completely ignoring the larger mech’s scrambled shoves against his thighs as an ominous creak was lost underneath the sobs and moans spewing from Starscream’s mouth.

Megatron smirked as Starscream reached overload, twitching all the while, but quickly lost his good mood when he realized just _how tight_ Starscream’s legs had gotten around his head, and began trying to push Starscream off. He heard an ominous creak come from his helm, just before Starscream grabbed his helm and shoved it _further_ between then death trap that was the treacherous mech's legs. The last straw was when he heard something in his cranial unit _crack_.

He should have _known_ that _Starscream_ would find a way to try and assassinate him in the berth! Summoning his immense strength, he braced his servos against Starscream and pushed the seeker up, over, and _away_ from his head before tossing his helm-crushing SIC into the opposite wall. 

Starscream gasped and stared at him - the backstabber had the _gall_ to look surprised. The seeker shivered and softly gasped as the last throes of overload passed him, which was plenty of time for Megatron to work himself up into a righteous rage.

“Of course you would try and kill me in the berth Starscream, but what idiocy possessed you to even try?” Megatron taunted, working himself up for a proper round of _discipline_ for Starscream.

“Kill you?” Starscream muttered, confused. It only took a look at the dents marring each side of Megatron’s head to understand what stupid thoughts were crossing the glitched processor of his _glorious_ leader. 

Of course, if this had been another mech, they might have tried to defuse the situation - calmly explain what had actually happened, that Starscream was a seeker (and seekers had abnormally strong legs to fight with, all the better for keeping their wings safe) - Megatron’s helm was not adequately durable enough to withstand the pressure of the legs of a seeker not controlling their strength. Megatron had simply forgotten a few facts - this was all a misunderstanding, and the situation could be cleared up within minutes.

But this was not another mech, this was Starscream, so -

“Are you _sure_ , oh _great_ and _mighty_ Megatron? Perhaps your helm was simply too _weak_ to hold up in the face of my own physical prowess. That weakness implies that there nothing of much _value_ underneath your ugly bucket of a helm.” Megatron seethed as Starscream talked. “This does not look well upon your ability to continue to lead the Decepticons, almost killed by a small accident in berth.”

“Do you truly expect me to believe that this was not an attempt at gaining leadership you yourself are poorly suited for?”

“Oh no, Mighty Megatron. But I might suggest that you take your interfacing skills befitting a dishwasher and go back to fragging Soundwave. Get back to me when your weak helm can stand a little squeeze.”

Starscream cackled as he fled Megatron’s quarters, the door shutting with an angry roar following him into the halls as he made his way back to his own room. It was by pure luck that no one woke up from the volume of Starscream’s hideous shrieks of laughter, or consequently saw the lubricants that stained his inner thighs.

A good overload _and_ an (admittedly accidental) attempt to overthrow Megatron without getting slagged? The night had gone better than Starscream expected it to.

Nobody was fully sure why Starscream laughed so much the next morning when Megatron showed up to the command center with a newly upgraded and armored helm - Megatron simply glowered at the seeker as he tittered away at his monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> my [tumblr](https://crimsonseekers.tumblr.com)


End file.
